Tears
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: Clyde cries alot - but it's a phone call that makes it better. Slash.


**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Warning: Slash**

**

* * *

**He's such a douche. He's so cold and bitter all the time, he'll start an argument with anyone. Though, most of the time he just sits there, insulting everyone in his monotone voice, his cold, blank stare. He hardly shows an interest in things, and he doesn't like doing anything that he doesn't want to be doing. That's the thing about Craig. You never know how he feels; it's always hidden between his straightforward voice and his expressionless eyes. It's almost frightening.

I'm crying again. Beautiful, Blonde, Busty Bebe broke up with me. Token's being nice about it, he's a good guy. Tweek, well, he's just sipping his coffee and trying to be supportive, though it's not really as effective when he's panicking and rambling on about how she might get jealous if I date someone else - and suffocate me with her breasts. Man, that's a death I would not mind. Not one bit. Craig, however, is silent. Sitting there, eating his lunch and observing the room. He flipped her off as she walked in with Wendy, called her a bitch and she glared and walked off, but that's about it. He's always silent. There's Taco's for lunch today, which has temporarily stopped my crying. I can't resist a good meal.

"_Stop crying already, you faggot._"

* * *

That's the only thing I hear during lunch from Craig. We used to be good friends, me and Craig, hell - even best friends. But that changed a long time ago. Craig decided I wasn't good enough for him, and replaced me with Tweek. Don't get me wrong, Tweek's an awesome guy and he's cool, but he took my best friend away from me. I've seen the way Craig looks at him. It's almost as if he's in awe of Tweek, as if there's something special about him. Everyone says Craig has a thing for blondes. Hmph. Figures. I'm not blonde. See, I'm not gay or anything. No. In fact, I've been out with most of the girls in our class (Everyone says that it's because my Dad owns a shoe store, and they use me to get free shoes. Dicks.), and I like girls, all the time. Except for him. I thought I was just jealous because Tweek stole my best friend, but it wasn't. It's because I like Craig. I have no idea why, he's an asshole, and he got rid of me as soon as a pretty, skinny blonde boy came around. But yeah - I like Craig. And I'm jealous, because I think Craig likes Tweek, and Tweek's too much of an idiot to realise this. It drives me insane. I'd love to be in that position. I mean really, what's Craig thinking? Tweek's too fragile - he'll only end up hurting the poor kid. At least I'm used to it. I can put up with Craig, the way no one else can.

Bebe will realise she wants me back in a few days. And then I can go back out with her - she's a nice girl and she's hot too. I like her a hell of a lot - part of me thinks I love her too, but part of me still has this unrequited love for Craig. We still hang out a lot, to be fair. And at parties, whenever he's drunk, it's always me he comes to. Not Tweek. It's always be giving the hand jobs or blowjobs, it's always me whose hair he grabs onto roughly as he yells at me, it's always me. But at the end of the day, the one he shows a tiny bit of consideration for? It's Tweek. I shouldn't let him use me like that. But I do, because it's worth it. And then the next day, we carry on - returning to our blondes and pretending it didn't mean anything. And it doesn't, to him. But to me, it does.

Oh. Dinners over, and I haven't even eaten yet - Token already looks confused. I'll make sure to grab all the food left before heading back to class. God, I love food. I'm trying not to cry again. Everyone talks about me, how I'm the second fattest kid in the class, how I cry all the time like a girl - it's not my fault I'm sensitive (the girls love it anyway). But what do you expect from me, really? I'm a teenage boy, who gets used by girls, and the only person he really does like is his ex-best friend. Though, he'll use me when I'm convenient. I guess I'll just have to go home, eat a whole tub of ice cream, bitch about Bebe to Token, watch some porn, eat some more, then cry. Craig's the only person who can make me cry like this.

* * *

I'm home now. And crying, like I said. Tub of ice cream in my hands - it's Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough. The phone rings, and I'm reluctant to answer it. After a minute of ringing, I finally give in; I didn't bother to check the name as I answered.

"_Hey. It's Craig. I thought I'd call to see how you are, dude. You seemed really shook up. I can come round, get pizza or something. That'd stop you crying, idiot._"

I don't get it - he's phoned, and he's planning to come round to see if I'm okay. I guess he does care, a bit. Though when he arrives, he'll tell me to stop whining and watch Red Racer and ignore me. But it's enough. I'm crying more.

It's only him that can make me cry like this.

* * *


End file.
